Helpless in Darkness
by GojiraCipher
Summary: After her father accused her of revealing secrets that have ruined the Northwest name; he uses the most effective way of punishment for his rebellious daughter. (Contains child abuse.)


**Based on own speculation on 'The Stanchurian Candidate' and events I've created in my other GF fanfics.**

 **Helpless in Darkness**

"PACIFICA ELISE NORTHWEST!?" in the mansion of the richest family in Gravity Falls, the Northwest, Preston Northwest was storming down the hall, covered in bruises, paint, and egg yolk. "WHERE ARE YOU, YOU UNGRATEFUL GIRL!?"

Preston burst open a door and found Pacifica shocked. "D-Dad?"

"You brat!" Preston marched right towards her and smacked her across the face. "I was running for mayor quite smoothly against that fat car salesman and the great uncle of that lower class boy, until somehow some of my personal information was released to the press."

Pacifica was shocked and confused. "W-what are you talking about? I didn't do anything?"

"Or really? I know well enough your mother and I have kept our secrets in a secure location, and the only other person that will know that location and is rebellious enough is YOU!" He grabbed Pacifica by the arm. "I told you those files about the true founder of Gravity Falls will be kept hidden. Those files that can destroy our reputation if outsiders find out, and the other information." He got to eye level at her and glared right into her soul. "We've brought you into this world and raised you to be a fine lady. But this is how you thank us? Ruining the good name of our family?"

Pacifica tried pulling away. "I don't know what you're talking about! I do know about where we kept them. But you'd never told anyone the password. Not even mom!"

The grip on her arm grew tighter.

"Don't you lie to me! That password is our secret and was never written down. Just in our minds!" Preston threw Pacifica on the ground. "Now tell me, child. Did you or did you not steal our secrets!"

Pacifica slowly got up and glared at her father. "I didn't do a thing. But I'll do anything to amend every wrong act our family had caused!" She stood up. "I found that room behind the portrait and what you've kept hiding! I have nothing to do with leaking anything, but it's far from enough punishment we deserve!"

Preston became silent. He just stood there, looking at Pacifica. The girl looked at her father, fearing for what will come.

Then Preston blank stare turn a horrifying glare, piercing through her soul. "Punishment we deserve? Ha, we are higher than those filth." Preston turned his back on her and walked toward a portrait of himself with a few decorative ropes hanging from the ceiling and an exotic carpet. "Pacifica, come here and tell me what you see."

Pacifica heart raced as she stepped onto the carpet. "I see … a liar. A cheat. …. A crook!"

Preston shook his head in disappointment. "No Pacifica. You are looking at a portrait of someone apart of the Northwest bloodline. Our family had always lived by our codes, to remain one of the most powerful people on Earth and to always have a good name." He turned around to face his daughter. "But you are not the first Northwest to rebel against our family. You see, we as a Northwest _must_ remain powerful for a very ….. good …. Reason." Preston then smiled. "That is why our ancestors have created a proper …. Punishment for those rebels."

Pacifica's eyes widened when Preston reached out and pulled one of the ropes down. She looked under her and found a trap door opening up. She quickly jumped to the side and grabbed onto the ledge. She was about to pull herself up, but then Preston stepped on her fingers with great force. Pacifica screamed as she fell to the bottom of a dark room.

"Pacifica my daughter." Preston said. "It shames me to see you like this. But punishment is what keeps people in line. I'll see to it that you're retrieved in a couple of days. Most likely some of my well paid help since your mother and I will be attending a tennis tournament."

Pacifica watched in fear as the trap door closed shut, leaving her alone in complete darkness. She didn't know where she was, how far she'd dropped, how large the room was, or even what could be lurking in the darkness.

"Why ….. Why did this have to happen?" She sat down and felt her hand in comfort, but quickly sigh in pain. "Did he break my fingers?" Pacifica carefully touched her fingers, and felt a jolt of pain. "He did, how could he? He's supposed to be my dad."

When Pacifica was facing her father, she thought he would at least beat her and sent her to her room, but this …. This was much worse.

She wandered around the darkness aimlessly, looking for a way out. Her search felt like hours, or even a full day. All she known is that she was lost and emotionally unstable. As she goes deeper within the darkness, she thought she heard some noises. Unable to tell what was real and what's not, she sat done on the cold ground and felt her head.

"Who!? Who got into that stupid vault! I don't know a think about all this and he still thinks it was me!"

She finally sat down and hugged her legs close. She felt the air growing colder and realized how starved she was. "Everything was going great before…"

(Flash back)

An hour after the events from the Northwest Ball, Pacifica and Dipper were talking privately to each other.

"I'm serious, literally everyone think I've saved them all." Dipper was telling Pacifica about all the rich people praising him for defeating that Ghost, since he was the only Paranormal Investigator in town. "We should really tell them the truth."

Pacifica laughed softly. "Trust me. Let them think it was you. They'll probably think better about how I used to say, 'low class citizens'. Besides…" Pacifica looked over at her father trying to stop Thompson from swimming in garbage in front of some royalty. "You'll need that reputation in case he found out you let that ghost escape."

"Hey, he tricked me." Dipper smiled then disappeared. "But …. What about you?" Pacifica looked at Dipper's worried face. "I mean wouldn't you get grounded big time for saving the day?"

Pacifica felt her arm for comfort. "I'll be fine. Don't worry about me."

Dipper could easily tell Pacifica wasn't sure. "Pacifica. If you ever need someone to talk to. I'm there, we are friends now."

"Friends?" Pacifica looked at the boy she once thought was a poor dweeb and smiled. "Yeah, you're my friend now!" Pacifica smiled joyfully and embraced Dipper in a hug, making the boy blush.

"PACIFICA!"

Both kids jumped away when they saw Preston marching towards them. "What are you think you're doing, hugging such-"

Then some of Preston's more powerful friends walked by, cheering for Dipper. "There's our savior!" "Slayer of Evil Entities!" "Preston, what's with the yelling?"

Preston started sweating. "I was uh …. Being a good father for Pacifica. This boy's a hero, but doesn't mean he can date my daughter."

Both Dipper and Pacifica's faces turned dark red as the others playfully comment about the two.

When they walked away, Preston glared at Dipper. "You listen here, it's because my friends see you as a hero I'm going easy on you. But after this party, you are never allowed to be near my daughter. Remember that!"

Preston soon ran off after hearing a crash.

"Dipper …." Pacifica and Dipper looked at one another. "I'm sorry for that. I'm really am."

Dipper looked disappointed, but then smiled. "Well he can't watch you all the time. Heck, I actually have a memory erasing ray back home if he catches us hanging out."

Pacifica just stared at Dipper. "You have a what now?"

Dipper chuckled. "I've been doing a lot of paranormal research on my own; and even stopped this society that erases peoples' memories of the paranormal. I think they even wiped your memories too."

Pacifica held onto her head. "They did what to my mind? Well I want it back!"

"I can show you their old hideout later." said Dipper. "Me and Mabel can even show you what we found …" Dipper then gave Pacifica a concern look. "Speaking of Mabel ….."

Pacifica sighed deeply, knowing exactly what Dipper want to say. "Dipper, look. I can't promise I'll enjoy hanging out with Mabel …. But I do promise that I'll never insult her, put her down, or ever hurt hers or anyone else's feelings." She then held out her hand. "I promise."

Dipper smiled and shook her hand. "Thanks, Pacifica."

(End Flashback)

Pacifica moved her broken hand close to her. She could still remember the grip of Dipper's hand. "Dipper, if only you were here with me." The thought of Dipper managed to keep Pacifica calm in her dark environment. She then lay down and fell asleep.

* * *

Pacifica ran through the rain, emotionally scar by her parents' punishment. She found the Mystery Shack and knocked the door loudly.

A moment later, Dipper opened the door and was shocked by Pacifica's state. "Pacifica! Why are you here? What happened?"

Pacifica then lunged at Dipper and held onto him. "Oh Dipper, it was horrible. My dad … trapped me in this dark room … I was there … for days!"

Dipper's heart sank as he pulled Pacifica off her to look into her pale face. He saw her skin and eyes have become pale and her face showed how much torture she went through. "Oh my … here, I'll get you food!"

Dipper had Pacifica sit on Grunkle Stan's chair and fed her. Dipper sat down next to her as she gulped down her meal and water. "How …. How could they do this to you?!" Pacifica noticed the fury in Dipper's eyes. "I mean they're your parents! Your own parents!"

Pacifica held onto Dipper. "Dipper …" Pacifica didn't know what else to say. Dipper wasn't about to run out after them, or at least cast some spell on them, but she needed someone with her now.

Dipper calmed down and placed his arm on Pacifica's shoulder. Pacifica said nothing else and she snuggled onto Dipper. Dipper slightly blushed and leaned his head on Pacifica's. The emotions Pacifica had melted away and were replaced with the warmth of comfort.

"Pacifica …" Dipper pecked her on the forehead. "Listen close …." Pacifica's looked into Dipper's alluring eyes. "When you fall asleep from torment and need help, trust the one with just a single eye."

* * *

Pacifica slowly woke up. She gazed upon the room and jolted out of bed. She paced around and found herself in her own room. She held onto her sweaty head, recalling what had happened.

"Wait, I was at the party, and then I fell asleep when everyone left. The next morning Mom and Dad took my credit card, thinking that was going to punish me, then somehow gravity turned off, and that was a few days ago." Pacifica recalled everything else, but there was nothing about her father trapping her in some dark room for days.

Still feeling unease, she got out of bed and readied herself for the day. She walked into the dining room and found her father reading the newspaper. "Morning, daughter." Preston greeted in a calm tone. "Sleep well, since you cannot buy anything else."

Pacifica quickly acted miserable. "Yeah, been boring." But then something in her wanted to bring up her dream. "I think I had some symbolic dream about not buying shoes. Something to do with you running for mayor and a very … dark … cold .. room." Pacifica stopped herself as she noticed she was becoming nervous again.

Preston gazed away from his newspaper and raised one eyebrow. "You don't say? Funny you should mention that, or tragically."

"W-What do you mean?" Pacifica asked.

"Well it have been announced today that our beloved mayor of Gravity Falls have finally passed away."

Pacifica's eyes widened. This is just like her dream.

"Yes, yes." Preston continued talking. "The mayor even wrote a note reading 'Finally' before the Grim Reaper whisked him away to where ever that lumberjack ghost went. By the way, I made sure to tell the guards to not let that boy in."

Pacifica held in a sigh for Dipper. "Well, I'll be leaving now."

Preston glanced at his newspaper again, but quickly rose up. "Pacifica."

The small hair on Pacifica's neck rose up. "Yes, father."

Preston looked at his daughter and smiled. "You have given me a splendid idea. Since the mayor is gone, I'll run in his place. I doubt anyone else in this town is smart enough." Preston paced around the room and smiled. "Yes, this will greatly improve our family's name." Preston looked at Pacifica. "Which you have almost completely destroyed that night before."

Pacifica's heart skipped a beat.

"But you can easily help me in my campaign. Hm, as if I need any help." Preston stopped smiling. "But don't use this as an excuse to talk to that boy and his over-energetic sister of his. Well his sister and you are rivals … don't talk to Dipper Pines!"

Preston walked away to get himself ready to run for mayor.

Pacifica held her beating chest and walked away. "I can't believe this. It's just like before my dream started." She recalled her father yelling at her about leaked secrets located in a safe she cannot open. "But that's impossible. No one can get those files." Pacifica held her head. "That's what I said about ghosts and monster. And yet look what's out a window, a Leprechaun!"

The short bearded man banged on the glass. "I'm a Gnome! But wanna be our Gnome queen?" Then a pack of patrol dogs scared the Gnome away!

Pacifca grunted in distress. "I don't know what's going on anymore and I'm not allowed to see Dipper." She sighed to herself as she walk pass a wall with sunlight shining on through the window. "I wish I can talk to someone in private. Someone that can help me."

The on the sunlight, a triangular shaped shadow with a top hat and limbs floated behind the tormented Northwest girl.

 **End**

* * *

 **A/N:** Please leave an honest review. This is the first time I tried writing a drama like this in a long time.

Also I'm aware I'm using similar elements from other fanfics (example 'Trust Over Dreams'), but I really wanted to do a Pacifica drama involving Bill in some way. And just imagine if Bill Cipher will manipulate someone's dream like that (if only the last part was his doing).


End file.
